Kurapika gender
by AyakiStory
Summary: Kurapika unsure..why people keep saying he look like a girls and he asked for killua opinion.. Funny and cute enjoy :3 KiruKura/Leopika/Gon X killua


**Kurapika Gender**

**Beta read by: Kanon58**

"Do i really look like a woman?"Kurapika questioned himself while looking at the mirror, observing his own appearance. "Hurm.."Then the Kuruta start to touch his lips by his own fingertips.

"My lips look normal to..me,but it's kinda soft…and I don't even have a boobs like other girls do..but why do people keep thinking that I'm a woman!" said he screaming in wonder at his own reflection.

"Ouh well.." He smiled and walk towards the living room.

Reaching the living room he stop by to greet the three of them. "Ohayou.." Kurapika said with a small smile, On the couch there is Killua and Gon.

"Ohayou Kurapika..!" The black haired spiky boy said with his widely at the Kuruta and make the Kuruta smile back sweetly.

"Yo!Morning" Killua said walking towards the side of Kurapika and patted the Kuruta's shoulder. "Ah killua…!"

"Yea..What !?"

"N-Nothing" Kurapika said shyly and sit at the table and pour his tea on his cup. "Where is Leorio..!?"The blonde asked.

"Leorio out already.."Gon replied.

"Out..!?"The blonde asked again. "Where to..?"

"That Ossan got exam …"Killua answered casually and sit besides Gon eating his pancake.

"Ouh.."The blonde mumble and eat his pancake.

**_Silent_**

"What took you so long Kurapika..!?"

"Huh..?"

"I mean,what took you so long in the bath?..it's about 2 hour you in there.."Killua said while staring at the blonde.

"Ouh,That because…"

"Because..!?"

"I was thinking..why everyone think I'm a girl.."

"Pwftt!"Killua almost chocked,then he take a deep breath and look back at the Kuruta and asked.

"So..your confuse with your own gender..ek!?" the silver haired kid said covering his mouth that was about to burst on laughing.

"It's not like that.." Kurapika furrowed.

"Then..!?"

"Urm.."He mumble.

"Oi..Kurapika !? answer me !"

"W-Whats make you think that i look like a girl Killua !"The blonde asked again with near shouting voice.

"Huh!?" Killua said seem unsure from what he heard.

"I said what make you think that im a girl!? "The kuruta repeated. This time he is irritated.

"W-Well.." Killua then look away slowly.

"Just spit it out! I-I want to know.." Kurapika felt his cheeks blush.

"You really want to know..ek!?"The silver haired boy smirk.

"Y-Yes!?" The Kuruta answer with a worried tone when he saw the assassin boy smirk at him.

"Okay,don't shout at me..when you heard my complain."

"Okay.." =A=

"Firstly,your face.."

"My face..?"

"Yea,you got a pretty face."

"Pretty face!? Me!? Seriously !?" The blonde blush "I got this face since I was born..I never asked to be pretty.."He said while slamming the table.

"Well,I'm just said..what I feel.."Killua mumble scratching his temple.

"Yea, and it's true.."Gon suddenly said while holding his mug.

"N-Not you too Gon..?!" Kurapika asked in dis belief.

"I agree with Kllua 100%." Leorio grinned behind.

"L-Leorio..!"The blonde blush. "Since when...you're here !? I-I Thought you got exam !?"

"The exam is..cancel..I'm safe! Wohooo!I got time to study~ "

"What do you mean earlier..!?"Kurapika glared at Leorio, the Taller man moved away walking towards Gon and Killua's space.

"I m just tell the truth Kurapika..you never know how pretty you are !? seriously if you're a woman I'll never go out with other girls out there~ except you."

"L-E-O-R-I-O…what you're trying to said is..you prefer me became a female..than a male..?! Right !?"

"Bingo!"

"Bastard!" Take out his chain.

"Take's it easy..I-I'm just joking..ahahaa joking..Kurapika" 'I don't want to die..better I lie."

Kurapika tooks Leorio's collar and start to shake him. "You Bastard! Bastard! I hate you Leorio!"

"Oi,Kurapika ! I'm not yet finish talking Naa..!" Yelled Killua at the back.

"Ah..Well you can continue..Killua.." Kurapika retorted towards his after done shaking Leorio."fuu.."

"Next is Your hair…" Killua pointed at him.

"My hair..? what's wrong with it.." Kurapika said doubtinly while touching his hair. Killua rested to his comfty sit."Your hair is long and soft..."

Kurapika felt something on his nerve. It must be a joke."Seriously…" he snorted.

"Yep"

"…."

"And You wear a skirt…"

"It's not a skirt ! All my clan wear this !"

"Na'ah,it's look like a skirt…to me and girls like to wear that thing.."

"Hurmp.!?"

"Man lady !" Leorio laughs at the background.

Kurapika pissed off..when he heard the 'Man lady' Words. "Leorio!"he screech towards the man.

"Ossan..Urusai naa!"Killua interrupt."And lastly…"He continue.

"What..!?" Kurapika got stiffen.

"Y-You never show us your naked body..so I'm cirious wather you a girl or a boy"

"Huh!...Why should I..?"

"We got no prove if we said you're a guy.."

"We…?"The blonde blinked his eyes many time when he heard the 'WE' word.

"Yea,we me,Killua and Leorio.."Gon said while smiling awkwardly at the blonde.

"I-I cant believe this..you're guys dont trust me.."The kuruta said sadly."Like I said !I am a man! still not

enought?!"The Kuruta yelled with a tear falls from his eyes. "You still want me to show you my naked body?!" Kurapika open his cloth and started to unbutton his shirt.

"K-Kurapika what on earth you're doing!?"Leorio asked while covering his eyes, though still peeking small from the small holes of his open palm.

"I'm giving you a prove! That I am a male!"He cried out still doing what should be done.

"You want to n-naked infront of us !" Leorio said near fainting. _'Heaven..'_Then his nose is bleeding and falls on the floor.

"What that suppose to mean !?" The kuruta then steps on Leorio stomach. "You're annoying Leorio !"

"L-Leorio !" Gon shouted. "D-Daijoubu !?" The innocent boy asked.

"That P-Pervert Oyaji!"Killua hiss. "Ouh ano Kurapika you may Continue..what you about to do just now"Killua Grin.

"Killua..!?" Gon shouted.

"Eh.." Kurapika blush.

**End~**

**Killua :** Ahh...I want to see Kurapika naked..naa

**Me :** I want to see it too *pervert mind*

**Gon :** Killua..you sound like Leorio...

**Killua : ***Freez*

**Leorio **: Hey ! why am I fainted..when Kurapika about to open his cloth!

**Kurapika : **=/= Leorio..

**Me :** I dont want you to see my Kura-chan~ naked body Pervert old man ! XD

**Kurapika :** ...

* * *

**Thank you Kanon-chan XDD**  
**Thankies~for the review and sorry for the grammer mistake~**

**Enjoy~Minna**


End file.
